Feather of Dead
by NinianMush
Summary: After Sadie found out that Greeks were true and that the House of Life knows about it Amos decided to send the Brooklyn house to the Camp for the yearly peace offer that happens yearly but because of what situation they both face it happened after 4 years. Sadie meets Nico who was almost the replica of her Godly crush Anubis


**A/N **

**So I'm new here... yeah and I really love the Kane chronicles esp SAdie and PJO and HOO so I decided to make a fanfic out of them  
Then It became a crossover since Nico and Anubis are idkw are alike...**

**So I hope it suits you likings and I hate my grammars.**

**Oh please review**

**_NinMush_**

**Chapter ****1. **

Brooklyn house was a mess and Sadie Kane knows that. She just turn 13 last month and then Last Year she and brother saved the world from the Giant Anaconda who wants to swallow the sun. Yeah she really got a tough life, but this time their problem doesn't include defeating A snake or saving the world and saving the world was much more easier than this problem.

Dragging her brother to the House of Life's dance was really a problem that she couldn't do without a reason. Last time her reason was enough said that it made Carter come then of course he's still looking like a nerd. But this time this is so not an emergency that needed his presence but since he is the one who rules the 21st Nome it do.

"I won't go Sadie and that's it"

"Oh yeah leave your little sister alone with a lot of magicians she probably didn't know" "Uncle Amos would be there"

"And Zia" Carter heave a sigh. He and Zia Rashid have been dating for like 3 months now or whatever she wasn't counting. Then he sigh for the second. Means a good sign or Sadie hope it does.

"I'm not going because of Zia" he started "Ill just go and show my presence for Uncle" Which Sadie know that its a lie.

So after 48 hours of readying and it includes convincing Carter and of course the other members of the Brooklyn House they arrive in the 21st Nome-with an unusual hairdo from the girls and its only because Carter insist on using Freak for their transportation. "Next time" Sadie announce as they push open the door. "I'm creating a portal"

She can't even believe how they went through with that Griffin.

She was so preoccupied with her hair that she didn't notice a man approaching her.

"Ah My Niece" she turn her head to the guy and focus her vision.

"Uncle its nice to see you again" she hugged him for a little moment then broke away.

"Where's your brother?"

"Zia" Amos nod. He was aware of their relationship and probably wasn't against it even though Carter was at first in love with a Shabti which is still hilarious.

Before Sadie could even utter a word she notice a figure that was plastered on her mind and she immediately followed it without even saying a word to Amos which she thought is rude.

"ANUBIS" she shouted then she realize that it was a stupid move since almost all of the Magicians around her focus their attention to her.

'Stupid' she thought.

"Bloody, I thought i saw a jackal" she announce and flew away out of the crowd.

Thanks to the immediate attention somebody create the attention flew away from her which she greatly appreciate as she tried to find the person she wants to find.

"Its different" she heard somebody said.

"What's Different Nico? She's just one of them and you tell me that she can see through us. She's not even mortal"

"I don't know" Sadie peek at the corner and she saw a blond girl probably in her age talking to a boy, the Nico she guess.

They were 3 people at the corner and she saw how they were weirdly dress in orange shirt instead of white linen shirts that magicians like them wear. So she came to a conclusion that they aren't like them including Nico who was wearing a black leather jacket that remained Sadie of the boy who she was suppose to find.

"Annabeth we should probably get going already" the boy in the back announce.

"Percy's right Annabeth they might find out were here. Besides Nico already got what we want right?" A girl Sadie thought. Her voice is soothing and pleasant that makes Sadie want to go away to. \

Then she remember what the girl said.

What do they have?

Then she realize that its probably the right time to show herself.

She walk out of the shadow into the 5 weird people which probably is a bad thing to do but since Sadie didn't have time to think she do what she think to do first.


End file.
